La fin est un commencement
by Eridine
Summary: Tu en as passé du temps au côté de celui qui fut ton prince puis ton roi


.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Veuillez m'excuser s'il y a encore des fautes…

.

**La fin est un commencement**

.

Tu en as passé du temps au côté de celui qui fut ton prince puis ton roi. Les années passées n'avaient en rien changé tes sentiments pour Arthur.

Ensemble, vous en aviez affronté des obstacles, évoluant dans le nouveau monde qu'était devenu Albion.

L'enchanteur du roi Arthur, tel que tout le monde te connaissait, tu veillais continuellement sur lui.

Tu l'avais vu grandir, monté sur le trône, se marier avec Gwen…

Tu avais accueilli cette nouvelle avec le plus grand bonheur parce que c'était dans ta nature de soutenir ton roi.

.

Te rappelais-tu encore quand, au cours d'un combat, tu t'étais interposé contre ton roi et cette flèche ensorcelée ?

Te remémorais-tu l'avoir entendu te murmurer ces mots, ces quelques mots qui t'autorisaient à déployer toute ta connaissance pour te soigner ?

Te souviendrais-tu de son regard plein d'inquiétude et d'espoir qui te suppliaient de rester en vie ?

Te ressouviendrais-tu quand, devant ses yeux retenant en vain ses larmes, tu avais prononcé ces mots incompréhensibles et que de tes yeux dorés, il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher, dessinant son plus beau sourire…

Pour toi… parce que tu l'avais sauvé et surtout survécu…

.

Et dans ta vie, une seule chose te manquait : l'amour interdit de celui que tu portais dans ton cœur, seul secret que tu comptais emporter avec toi…

.

Voilà quelques décennies et au lendemain du couronnement du nouveau souverain de Camelot, du haut de ta tour, tu fixais l'horizon…

Contemplation merveilleuse, ce paysage n'avait pas changé mais toi, oui… tout comme ton ancien roi, tu avais vieilli…

Merlin, toi toujours et encore à ses côtés, tu te souviendrais de l'avoir consolé au mieux quand la mort emporta sa bien-aimée…

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais caché son amour à un autre, tu avais vu le roi tenir son rôle jusqu'au bout, quand toi, tu ne connaissais pas encore son secret…

Et ce jour béni, tu le consolais de voir enfin son fils devenu l'homme dont tout le royaume réclamé.

.

Quant aux yeux de tous, le roi était un homme bon, droit et parfois dur, il était diffèrent avec toi.

Tu savais que vos liens étaient très forts et parce que plus que tout vous étiez amis.

Il se laissait aller dans tes bras pour pleurer, chose qu'il ne ferait jamais devant qui conque.

Tu étais son ami loyal, son confident… celui qui était toujours présent pour lui à chacun de ses moments, qu'ils furent bonheur ou tristesse…

Tu étais son repère.

.

Et cette après-midi-là, l'ancien roi te demandait de le rejoindre dans sa suite.

Combien de fois, avais-tu croisé son regard ? Combien de fois tu savais d'avance ce qu'il te dirait où te demanderait ?

Tout cela tu ne les comptais plus, parce qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer son message.

Mais toi, Merlin, avec tout ton savoir, tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te demande de veiller sur son fils…

En entrant dans sa chambre, comme tant de fois avant, tu t'avançais à pas lent et attendais qu'il te parle.

Enfin il t'aperçut, Arthur te regardait, à travers les âges, il avait toujours cette lueur au fond de ses yeux qui te donnait toujours cette satisfaction d'être auprès de lui.

Il s'approcha de toi et là, tu sentais ta magie qui te tiraille. Tu la sentais vouloir sortir de toi parce qu'elle savait, mais tu n'en avais pas conscience.

Arthur, qui d'habitude te posait sa main sur ton épaule, ne le fit pas, non pas cette fois-ci.

Il la posa sur ta joue et tu t'arrêtas de respirer parce que tu as eu peur… que tout ne puisse être qu'un rêve… mais tu n'osais pas fermer les yeux…

Face à toi, tu laissais échapper ta magie comme tu laisses Arthur t'embrasser d'un simple baiser de ses lèvres ridées.

Après ta surprise, tu t'avançais encore plus et il te prit entièrement dans ses bras. Il te fit frissonner…

Il t'embrassa à nouveau et là, ta magie vous enveloppa de votre amour silencieux.

Durant toutes ses années passées à ses côtés, tu n'avais pas eu conscience que ce qui coulait dans tes veines n'attendait que ce moment pour puiser dans la dernière essence de l'ancienne religion.

Vous vous fixiez et comme sortit d'un rêve, votre jeunesse vous était rendue pour vivre pleinement de cet instant.

Instant que vous profitiez aussi longtemps, parce que dans cette sérénité, le temps n'était qu'un vide.

Vous vous aperceviez que vous vous êtes toujours aimé. Vos gestes innocents, vos joutes verbales, vos regards… ne suffisaient plus.

Tu dessinais son visage du bout de tes doigts, le faisant fermer ses yeux. Tu le découvris encore plus beau, plus magnifique…

Que la magie était belle quand tu avais pu le toucher comme au jour de ta rencontre, souvenir si loin mais si proche de ta mémoire…

Une fois et pour cette seule fois, tu l'attiras vers toi avec ton sourire si étincelant.

Il te murmurait des mots que jamais tu n'aurais cru entendre un jour et tu pleurais de joie tout contre lui.

Tu profitais de cette nuit tout comme lui, parce que demain, tout reprendrait son court mais toi, tu connaissais le secret du roi Arthur.

Et après cette nuit à savourer chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque souffle de ses baisers et chacune de ses caresses tu serais le plus heureux parce que toi, enfant de la terre, enfant chéri de la magie, toi tu savais que l'amour est plus fort, et surtout parce que vous saviez chacun que votre secret n'était plus à vos yeux.

Cette nuit, la plus longue de ta vie, ton cœur était soulagé de connaitre le véritable amour, celui d'être aimé et celui d'aimer…

Ton éclat de rire raisonnait encore entre les murs de Camelot, tout comme vos cris de jouissances qui prouvaient votre attachement si intense et si réel.

.

A sa mort, tu souriais parce que ta magie savait… Elle savait que tu le reverrais, que ceci n'était que le commencement…

Malgré le cœur meurtri de cette séparation, tu souris encore à travers tes larmes, espérant un jour, le revoir bientôt à tes côtés…

.

Un jour alors, quand vos âmes solitaires se retrouveront, tu auras le droit de l'aimer en plein jour…

Parce que les murs du château s'étaient imprégnés de tes derniers mots d'amour '' je vous aime Arthur…''

.

Peut-être est-ce déjà le cas…

Peut-être t'ai-je déjà croisé avec ton Arthur ?

.

Voilà merci.


End file.
